Calls From Fans
by BTRlover98
Summary: After Carlos gave his phone number out in Big Time Interview, fans are calling him like crazy, and he ends up making a big mistake. Stupid little one-shot. :D


**Guys, I don't know what's going on, but I woke up this morning and I can't stop thinking about Logan and how perfect he is. I think he's my new favorite, but for the past week Carlos and James were my favorites, and then I also love Kendall so much, and I'm feeling so conflicted by their perfectness.**

**ANYWAY, I got this idea while watching Big Time Interview! :) I'm hoping no one has ever done it before, but probably not because it's pretty stupid...I hope you like it! :)**

**I don't own anything.**

He didn't know this would happen. He didn't expect it. He honestly didn't think he had _that _many fans. And he didn't think it was possible to have over seven hundred new voice mails on his phone.

"AAAHHHHH, OH MY GOD, THIS REALLY_ IS _CARLOS GARCIA! HI CARLOS, I LOVE YOU, I'M A HUGE RUSHER! AAHHH! CALL ME BACK PLEASE, WE CAN GET MARRIED!"

Kendall laughed as the boys listened to another message on Carlos' phone. They all sounded the same. Girls were screaming, asking Carlos to marry them, and telling him how much they loved him. It seemed to scare the little Latino, because he was staring wide eyed at his phone, frowning to himself as more screams echoed out of the speaker.

"CARLOS GARCIA, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ALL THE OTHER GIRLS, SO LET'S GET MARRIED! PLEASE! I LOVE CORN DOGS, CARLOS! MARRY ME!"

"Did you really think giving out your phone number in an interview would be a good idea, Carlos?" Kendall asked, chuckling even more. The boys had all yelled at Carlos after the interview, telling him it was a bad idea, but Carlos just rolled his eyes and told them that they were just jealous he was going to find an amazing girlfriend.

"I didn't know all these girls would call me!" Carlos defended himself. "You guys could have told me not to give my number out!"

"We didn't know you were going to," Logan replied, shaking his head at his friend. "And we told you afterwards that you were gonna get _a lot _of calls! And you didn't believe us, remember?"

Carlos mumbled something under his breath, rolled his eyes, and clicked on the next message. Kendall, Logan, and James all smiled at their friend.

As a loud, high-pitched shriek came from Carlos' phone, Carlos groaned. The scream lasted for a whole minute before Carlos finally deleted the message. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "This stinks!"

"You can always just get a new phone number," James suggested. Carlos looked back up, a frown still on his face.

"But then I won't find a girlfriend!" he said sadly. Kendall rolled his eyes, sighing at his friend.

"Why don't you just meet someone?" he asked. "It's really not that hard to talk to girls!"

Carlos glared at Kendall. "It's not hard for you, but it is for me! No girls like me!" he exclaimed. The three other boys gave him the_ are you stupid?_look, and James reached out to grab Carlos' cell phone from his hand.

"If you really can't find someone, why don't you just call one of these girls that left you a message?" he asked. James scrolled through the messages, picked a random number, and called it, smiling at Carlos. He put the phone on speaker and handed it back to him.

"Hello?" a girl's voice sounded through the phone. Carlos nervously looked at his friends before responding.

"Um...hi. This is Carlos, are you-"

"Carlos Garcia!?" the girl gasped. "Oh my gosh, IT'S CARLOS GARCIA! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Carlos' eyes widened and he looked frantically at his friends. Kendall mouthed 'hang up', and Carlos quickly obeyed. "What the heck? Why aren't there any _calm _girls?" he questioned, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you need a calm girlfriend?" Logan asked. "It's not like you're calm at all!"

Carlos thought about that for a moment, before dialing another number. He waited as the phone rang, and when someone finally picked up, he screamed.

"AAAHHHH! OH MY GOSH, IT'S ME, CARLOS GARCIA!" he yelled into the phone. "WANNA GET MARRIED?"

The three other boys' eyes widened, and the sighed, shaking their heads at their friend.

"YES! LET'S GET MARRIED!" the girl on the other line responded. Carlos smiled at his friends, who all shook their head at him.

"I LIVE IN APARTMENT 2J AT THE PALM WOODS WITH KENDALL, JAMES, AND LOGAN!" Carlos shouted into the phone, a huge smile graced upon his face. "COME QUICK, WE CAN GET MARRIED!"

"Carlos, no!" Logan exclaimed. "Stop!"

But Carlos ignored him as he hung up the phone. He looked at his friends happily. "Guess what, guys! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Kendall, Logan, and James groaned, sighing. "Carlos," Kendall started. "You do realize you just gave a fan our address and told her you would get married to her when you have no idea what she's like or what she looks like?"

Carlos frowned, rolling his eyes. "Who cares, guys?"

But ten minutes later, when at least one hundred girls were screaming outside of their apartment, Carlos realized his friends were right again.

**This was stupid, haha. Sorry guys. I'M SO BORED, THOUGH. I have nothing to do, so I might be just posting more stupid things.**

**I hope you liked it! :) Review, please?**


End file.
